Closer
by ragingscooter
Summary: When Santana agrees to do a favor for Mr. Schuester she didn't know what she was getting herself into. A AU christmas finntana story.


A/N Story takes place during season 3. I don't own glee or any of it's characters. I also don't own Chasing Amy.

Closer

_December 20__th_

Santana blamed Mr. Schue, this was all of his fault, him and his stupid sweater vests. If only he hadn't asked her to do him a favor she wouldn't be so frustrated or lost. Only a month before she had a good idea of what she wanted and who she was but now…now she had no clue.

_November 5__th_

The musical was days away from opening and Santana was a lot more excited then she cared to admit, she might not be the lead but she had a major role and she had worked her amazing ass off to know her part inside and out. She was leaving the auditorium from the second to the last rehearsal when Mr. Schue walked up to her, he had been watching from the seats. "You have really made that role your own Santana, I cannot wait for opening night." The choir teacher said with a smile. He held the auditorium door for her.

"Thanks Mr. Schue, with the way Artie as the dictator, I mean director we have no choice but to nail it." Santana said with her traditional smirk.

"He does take his responsibilities very seriously." He paused a few seconds, "Santana I was hoping that you might do me a big favor."

"Sure Mr. Schue I would be happy to help you update your wardrobe."

"Not that kind of favor and there is nothing wrong with my clothes." Mr. Schue said a little defensively. "I would like you to tutor a student in Spanish; after the play is finished of course."

Santana looked at her teacher, he had done a lot for her and even if she wasn't part of the New Directions anymore she owed him a lot. "Well I am your best student I guess it only makes sense, who is the dummy…student, I meant student."

Mr. Schue looked a tad bit nervous, "Finn."

Groaning, she rolled her eyes, "Seriously? Finn? Let me guess he is failing and won't be able to play football unless he gets a passing grade."

The teacher shook his head, "Actually you are pretty far off, this will probably surprise you but Finn has A's and B+'s in almost all of his classes but Spanish, right now he has a C."

Santana was more shocked than surprised at this news, Finn always came across as well an idiot or in his case a finniot. "Wait you said that he has a C in your class, he can play with a C, he doesn't need a tutor."

The two continued to walk down the hall before Mr. Schuester answered her, "This stays between us Santana, I don't want to hear any gossip about this. I mean it, you understand?" Santana nodded. "Okay, I am assuming that you heard about the Ohio State University recruiter was here this week, well he passed on Finn. I guess they already have someone in mind for quarterback. Needless to say Finn is a little crushed by the news when he was told about an hour ago." Santana remained silent, she could only imagine how lousy Finn was feeling, playing college football was his dream. Mr. Schue continued, "I talked with Coach Beiste and she told me that there some other colleges interested in him for their programs but in order for him to be considered for a scholarship he needs to have at least a 3.20 grade point average..."

"And for Finn to have that he needs to improve his Spanish grade." Santana finished. "Okay so what are we talking about? An A… B? B+?" she asked as she stood by the exit.

"I think that if he can maintain his present grades a B will do the trick. Is this you saying yes?" her teacher said hopefully.

Santana didn't always get along with the giant man boy but after last week she felt that she kind of owed him a favor. That jerk Karfosky had almost outed her in the hallway and Finn punched him square in the jaw before he could finish his cruel statement. Finn had been suspended for three days for his heroics and Santana didn't like owing anyone. "Okay I will tutor him but only as long as it takes to get his grade up."

Mr. Schuester face light up, "Thank you Santana, I appreciate it and I know that Finn will too. I will tell him to coordinate study sessions with you for afterschool starting Monday." He turned to head back to his office.

Santana nodded, "Yeah that works." She opened the door and walked to her car. She couldn't believe that she had agreed to tutor Finn. He wasn't a bad guy and if she was perfectly honest other than the taking his virginity they hadn't spent any real time together. This was going to be interesting.

_Four days later- first study session_

Santana watched as Finn rocked nervously back and forth in his seat, the library was unusually crowed for afterschool and she could tell that he was more than a little uncomfortable, the boy looked sick. She was reviewing Finn's most recent quizzes that Mr. Schuester had given her to get a better understanding of where Finn needed the most help. She looked up from his last quiz and arched an eyebrow, "Well who would have thought that you weren't just a giant mass of stupidity, other than some conjugating issues these quizzes aren't bad." Santana set the papers down, "I am not saying that it will be easy but if you don't fuck around I think I can help you raise your grade." She undid her ponytail and let her hair shake loose.

Finn gave her that dopey half grin of his but it didn't quite reach his eyes, "So you will help me?"

Santana groaned, "Frankenteen didn't I just say that I would help? Now I have a list of verbs from the first two chapters, I want you to look them over and start conjugating them to their future and past tenses. Let me know if you get stuck." She handed him the sheet of paper and she got her own homework out, might as well work on that since she was here.

They worked in silence for about half an hour before she heard Finn clear his throat, "Uh Santana, I think I am done."

"Either you are done or you aren't, which is it?" Santana replied not looking up from her chemistry book.

She could hear him shift in his chair, very quietly he said, "Done, I am done." He slid his completed paper over to her. She put her book down and picked up the paper. Santana glanced up at him and saw that he looked a little scared.

She laughed a little, "Calm down Hudson, I don't bite, well I don't bite much." Her comment didn't seem to put him at ease, it only made him blush. She examined his paper; most of it was fine except for when he had to do future tenses. "Well now I know what we have to work on."

For the first time she noticed that everyone in the library was staring at Finn and whispering. Finn looked like he was trying to ignore it but it was clearly bothering him. Santana was used to receiving stares but she always chalked it up to her extraordinary hotness but these stares were different. "What is with all of the looks and whispers?" she asked quietly.

Finn looked down and mumbled, "I am guessing that it has something to do with Rachel and I's breakup."

Santana was stunned, how had she made it all day without hearing about that? Just last week the annoying diva had been asking for advice on how to get the boy into bed. "You and Manhands split? When? How? Is she really a dude in disguise?"

Finn let out a small laugh before going quiet again. "I don't really want to talk about it here."

For reasons Santana didn't understand she started to gather their books and papers and took his large hand, "Then let's go somewhere where you can talk."

Finn looked about as surprised as she felt, she wasn't the touchy feely type, but for some reason she wanted to make things better for him. She stood up and motioned for him to follow her outside. She looked for his truck in the parking lot but didn't see it. "I rode in with Kurt today, he already left." He explained as if he was reading her mind. "I planned on walking home."

Santana shook her head, "Don't you live like four miles away? It's fucking freezing out here you finniot!" With her arms full of her books and her backpack she nudged him with her head in the direction of her car. She struggled to get the keys out of her bag and not drop her books when Finn took them from her. "Thanks." She said as she finally unlocked the door. "Well aren't you getting in?! It's cold out here." She almost laughed as Finn started to slip as he rushed to the other side of the car. Once they were both in the car and she turned the heat on she turned to him, "Okay spill, why did you and the sad obnoxious clown split up?"

Finn seemed to be studying his hands intensely but started to speak, "Before the play opened she wanted to take the next step in our relationship, you know…"

Santana nodded, she already knew this, "She wanted to fuck." She said bluntly.

It was Finn's turn to nod, "Well I wasn't really feeling like it…" he paused as if he was waiting for her to comment and when it didn't come he continued. "She seemed to only want to do it because of the play and wasn't really taking no for an answer. She started to say things about how losing our virginities would make us more confident and I wanted to be honest with her and told her that I wasn't a virgin anymore. She lost it. I tried to explain that it happened when we weren't together but she wouldn't listen. She just left. I tried to give her some space and left her alone. The morning of the play Puck stopped by my house, he looked like a wreck. He told me that Rachel had gone to his house crying that I had cheated on her with you. He swore that he didn't mean for it to happen but he slept with her."

Santana jaw just about hit the floor. Shit both of Finn's girlfriends had lost their v cards to Puckerman. No wonder the boy looked like he was going to puke. She didn't remember seeing the mohawked sex shark at school that day, "You didn't kill Puck did you? No one would blame you if you did…"

Finn shook his head, "I wanted to, in that moment that he told me I wanted to rip his head off but he looked so regretful. I told him to stay away from me, that I wasn't sure if I could forgive him, I needed time. Don't get me wrong I am pissed off at him but it's Rachel that…she cheated on me…it's over…I just don't know what to feel about all of it."

"I am sorry Finn."

Finn looked up and smiled a little, "You called me Finn."

"Well that is your name." Santana said while gripping the steering wheel, she wasn't sure why she was mad or who she was mad at. She knew that Puck had issues keeping little Puck in his pants but he should have known better, he and Finn were finally starting to be friends again. No the person to be mad at was Rachel, that little bitch always overreacted and hurt people in the process.

"You never call me Finn, it's always Finniot or Frankenteen or something like that." He explained.

"Well don't get used to it." She said as she started the car. They drove in silence as she made her way to his house; he only lived a few streets over from her. "I can't believe that you were going to walk home." She said breaking the silence.

"Well my truck's starter gave out and I don't have the money to replace it and my mom and Burt both need their cars and well Kurt…"

"He is attached to Blaine's hip." She finished for him as she pulled into his driveway. The house was dark and there were no cars to be seen.

"Burt is in Columbus for the week and my mom drove out there this morning to join him, Kurt should be here later tonight, I think." Finn said as if he were reading her mind again, he started to open the car door to get out when Santana put the car back into gear.

The words left her mouth before she knew it, "You can have dinner with me tonight, you shouldn't be alone."

Once again Finn looked shocked, not many people got to see the kind and compassionate side of Santana. "Thank you. Your parents won't mind?" he asked as he put his seatbelt back on.

It was Santana's turn to laugh, "Chances are my parents are not even home." Most guys took this as an invitation to say something suggestive but Finn gave her a sad smile. She pulled out of his driveway and in a few minutes stopped in front of her house. To her surprise the lights were on and both of her parents cars were in the driveway. "I would have bet good money that the house would be empty." She said as she opened her door. "Are you coming?" she asked when she saw that Finn was not moving.

He nodded and got out of the car, he grabbed his books and hers from the backseat. "Maybe we could study a little more." He explained. Santana went to take her books from him but he kept a firm grip on them, "I got them, you can get the door."

Santana had to smile a little; no one had ever carried her books for her. She led him up to the front door and opened it for him and let him go inside first before following him. She smelled dinner cooking, lemon chicken one of her favorites, before she saw her mom step out of the kitchen wearing an apron over her pant suit. "Hi sweetie, how was school?" Marisol Lopez asked as she grabbed Santana pulling her into a hug. "Oh we have a guest." She said in surprise. "How are you doing Finn? I haven't seen your mom at book club in a while."

Santana had forgotten that her parents knew Finn, his mom worked at the same hospital as her dad and both moms were in the same book club.

Finn smiled at the older Lopez, "Mom has been really busy helping Burt."

"I bet. It must be hard for everyone." Her mom asked while touching Finn's arm in a motherly way.

"It can be but we are all just so proud of Burt and any way we can help it's worth it." Finn said as Santana's dad came in the room.

Rick Lopez was a tall man, not as tall as Finn but still an imposing man. He reached for Finn's hand to shake. "Good to see you Finn, I saw your game verses Marksburg, great game." Her dad said as he gave a friendly pat on his shoulder. "Are you staying for dinner? We have plenty."

Finn looked to Santana, his eyes pleading for her to answer for him. "Of course he is staying." Santana said as she took her books from Finn's hands.

Finn nodded, "Santana is helping me with my Spanish." He said as if he needed an explanation for being in their home.

Santana's father pulled her into a side hug, "Well you couldn't ask for a better tutor, she can speak the language better than my own mother and she is from Spain. Why don't you kids setup in the living room and we will call you when dinner is done."

She led Finn into the large living room and unceremoniously dropped her books on the coffee table and flopped on the couch. Finn sat on the opposite end of the couch and placed his books gently on the table.

Before either had a chance to say anything Santana's mom came in with some bottles of water, "You two study hard, dinner will be ready soon." She said with a smirk of her own that was similar to Santana's.

Finn leaned over to Santana as she took a sip of water and in a hushed tone asked, "Do your parents think that we are seeing each other?"

Santana couldn't hold back her laugh and spit her water out. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve. "I told my mom and dad a while ago that I liked girls, they are acting this way because I rarely have people over. I don't think that they have ever seen me have a guy over, it is usually Quinn or Britt."

"Oh. Okay." Finn said as he opened his water. "So future tenses…I suck at them."

For the next hour Santana showed Finn what he was doing wrong and they were practicing the different ways to conjugate when they were called to dinner. The dinner conversation was mostly limited to how great the play was and Santana's performance but it also flowed in the direction of future plans for the two seniors. Santana was surprised to hear that some of the colleges that Finn was trying for were the same ones she was going for, mostly west coast schools.

When dinner was over Finn announced that he should head home, he had early football practice in the morning and he had to get to bed. He thanked her parents for dinner and grabbed his letterman jacket. "Hold up, I will drive you home." Santana said as she found her car keys. "I will be back in a few minutes mom."

It only took a few minutes to get back to Finn's house, it was still dark. "Is Kurt driving you to school in the morning?" She asked as Finn unbuckled himself.

"No, he has a lengthy morning hygiene routine; it's cool though I can walk." Finn said as he opened his door.

Santana mentally scolded herself for getting involved but said anyway, "Practice starts at 6 right?" he nodded and she continued, "I will pick you up at 5:40, don't keep me waiting."

"You don't have to do that San. Really its fine for me to walk I do it all of the time." Finn protested.

Santana shrugged off the casualness of him using her nickname, "If you want to walk in the pitch black, in below freezing conditions fine but I have to be at the school at that time anyway for a cheerios thing. It's not like I was making a special trip for you."

"Oh, well then I will see you at 5:40, thank you." Finn said as he got out of the car, he gently closed the door and waved goodbye as he walked up to his front door. Santana waited until he went inside his house before pulling away.

The next morning Santana found Finn waiting on his porch steps holding two travel cups. He smiled as he walked up to her car, once inside he handed a cup to her. She was a little too tired to say thanks but grumbled her appreciation for the hot beverage. She took a sip, she figured that it would be coffee but to her surprise it was hot chocolate. It tasted delicious. "I add a little French vanilla creamer to it." Finn said breaking the silence. "I don't really like coffee." He said almost apologetically.

"This is great. To be honest I am not a big fan of coffee either." Santana said as she headed in the direction of the school. "I was thinking that since we have glee and football and cheerios after school today instead of studying in the library we just go back to my house; at least there we can eat snacks while I watch you mangle the Spanish language." Santana offered.

Finn nodded in approval, "That works, your parents are okay with me coming over?"

Santana scoffed, "Please, after last night they were ready to adopt you, all I heard about after I dropped you off was how well-mannered you were and what a joy it was to have you around."

He laughed as Santana pulled into the near empty parking lot, "Okay so I will meet you here after practice?" Santana nodded as she got out of her car and went to grab her backpack but saw that Finn already had it. "I got it; we are headed in the same direction." Santana still wasn't sure what to make of his chivalry but what the hell, the bag was heavy. Once they were at the locker room doors Finn handed her the bag, "Have a great day San, see you in class later." He said as he disappeared inside the smelly boys locker room.

Santana went into own locker room as she wondered why Finn was being so nice to her. Was he always this nice to her and she never noticed? Or was he this nice to everyone? She didn't have a lot of time to ponder the question since Coach Sue chose that moment to start screaming at them.

_A few weeks later December 15__th_

They had settled into a routine, Finn hadn't gotten his truck fixed yet, he later told her that he had spent all of his money on a Christmas/Hanukkah gift for Rachel that he couldn't return, so she picked him up in the mornings and went to her house after school. His spanish was improving and Santana had to admit, not out loud of course, that he was a pretty fast learner. It seemed weird to her that spending all this time with him wasn't weird at all, she actually liked being around him. A couple of nights when her parents were still at work he had cooked dinner for her and to her great surprise it was edible. They didn't spend all of their time studying either, sometimes Finn would bring a movie to watch that he thought she might like and one time he brought video games and to his surprise she beat him every time but he was a good loser. Puck would have gotten upset but Finn took it in stride and even laughed at her stupid victory dance. He even went with her to pick out a Christmas tree and she had teased him about how excited he was to decorate it.

The weather had taken a turn for the worse since they had gotten to Santana's house that night, the temperature had dropped down into the teens and kept dropping. Snow was coming down so hard that they couldn't see across the street. "I should have just taken you home instead of bringing you here. I can't drive in this." Santana frustratingly as she looked outside. Neither of her parents was home yet and she wondered if either of them would even try in this weather.

"You couldn't have known San, besides we had tomorrow's test to study for. I can walk home, it is only a couple of blocks. I promise not to die of hypothermia." Finn joked as he put on his coat and hat. Santana really didn't like the idea of him walking but didn't think that she could talk him out of it. Before he could open the door the lights flickered and went out. Santana had never been afraid of the dark but she had also never been left alone in her big empty house in the dark with a blizzard raging outside. Finn turned on the mini flashlight that was on his keychain and led her back to the living room. "Well I don't think the power will be back on anytime soon, do you want me to start a fire in the fireplace?" Finn asked as Santana lit some candles that were kept on the mantle. She brought them to the coffee table and nodded. The house would get cold pretty fast without the furnace going. Finn left to go get some firewood from the garage, thankfully the garage was attached to the house. After a few minutes Finn came back and he had his phone pressed against his shoulder and ear, "No no man stay there, Kurt the roads are going to be bad and mom and Burt would kill me if you got hurt trying to get home. Stay at Blaine's house. Yeah, alright I will talk to you later. Don't worry about me. Bye Kurt, yes I love you too." Finn dropped the wood he was holding and put his phone away. "Kurt is stuck at Blaine's house, he wanted to try a drive home but I told him no."

"You also told him that you love him." Santana teased.

She watched Finn's face redden a little as he arranged the kindling and split wood to start the fire. "So what if I said that I love him, he is my brother and I do. If you had told me two years ago that I would be saying that about Kurt I would have told you that you were crazy." Santana sat on the couch and watched him work, he was very focused on where he placed the wood and wadded up newspaper. "At the same time if someone had told me two years ago that I would be spending all of my free time with you I would have thought them crazy too." He said as he lit a match and caught some paper on fire. "Things change."

Santana looked at him and couldn't find any words to say to him, he was right. She was saved from having to answer him by her phone ringing, she saw that it was her mom.

"Hi mom."

"Are you home Santana?" her mother asked in that worried mom tone.

"Yes. The power went out a little while ago."

"The power went out here at the office too, I just spoke with your father and he said that the roads have been shut down he is stuck at the hospital. Is Finn with you?"

"Yeah he is here but he is getting ready to leave for home. He started a fire for me."

"That was nice of him, can you put him on the phone please?" her mom asked.

"Sure." She brought the phone to Finn who was back in the garage, bringing in some more wood for her. "My mom wants to talk to you." she said as she held the phone up to his ear since his arms held a load of wood.

Santana could only hear Finn's side of the conversation but she could tell by Finn's answers and expressions that momma Lopez was going momma bear on him.

"Yes Mrs. Lopez, I mean Marisol, I understand. If that is what you guys want then okay. I am sure it will be fine. Yes, alright. Do you want to talk to Santana again?" Finn moved his head and said "Your mom wants to speak to you again."

Santana moved the phone back to her own ear and walked back into the living room and settled on the couch. "Yeah mom?"

"When I spoke to your father I also spoke to Carole, she won't be able to make it home and Burt is away for the week, she said that Kurt was staying with a friend so I told her that Finn would stay at our house until the weather got better. There is no sense in him going to a cold empty dark house. Besides it is way too dangerous for you to drive him or for him to walk."

"So he is spending the night?" Santana asked nervously, she wasn't sure why she felt anxious at him staying over but she did.

"Yes. It would make his mother feel better to know that he is somewhere safe and it will make me and your father feel better to know that you are not alone tonight."

"Wait…you aren't coming home either?"

"I am sorry honey but the roads are too nasty, you will be fine and so will I; the couch in my office has a pull out bed."

"Okay." Santana said as Finn came back into the living room.

"I love you baby girl, play nice with Finn and don't get into too much trouble."

Santana laughed, "I love you too. Don't worry I will try to not kill Finn. Bye."

She heard her mom laugh as she said goodbye as well.

Finn stood in front of her casting his face in the shadows of the fire and candlelight, she couldn't see his facial expression but she could tell from his body language that he was nervous. "So I guess we are roomies tonight." She joked lightly to test his reaction.

"Are you okay with that? Because I can walk home, if you are unsure." He said quickly.

"Seriously, you would walk home in this? I don't think so, besides you want to face the wrath of my mom? Not to mention your mom. I for one do not want to get in trouble so you are staying put, it will be like a slumber party." She said as she patted the couch cushion beside her.

"Slumber party? Isn't that where girls do each other's makeup and have pillow fights?" Finn asked with a raised brow. "Other than the Kiss performance and Lady Gaga I don't do makeup but I think I could handle a pillow fight."

Santana punched his arm, "I hate to burst your fantasy but we don't have pillow fights."

"Ouch. San that hurt! If you don't bounce around with pillows what do you do?" Finn asked as he took off his coat.

"You big wuss, I didn't hit you that hard. My slumber parties usually ended with me making out with Britt." Santana stopped talking, she wished she hadn't said that. Her relationship with Brittany hadn't gone the way she had wanted and she had never talked about with anyone.

Finn stayed quiet for a moment and reached for her hand, the candlelight flickered around them cast strange shadows. "You can talk to me about Britt you know, I promise to try and not say something stupid."

Santana shook her head and gripped his hand a little more tightly. She wasn't altogether ready to talk about what happened with Brittany but felt like if she could talk to anyone that person would be Finn. She decided to give it a shot, she closed her eyes. "Last year Brittany told me that she wanted to be with me but I was too chicken shit to make that leap with her. She started seeing Artie and was happy while I was miserable. When they broke up I decided that I wasn't going to let her get away again. For a while we were happy, granted I wasn't ready to go public and that hurt Britt, she thought that I was ashamed of her. I saw how Kurt was treated and I guess I am just not as brave as him. I wanted to scream from the balcony about how much I loved her but every time I thought I was ready I lost my nerve and Brittany lost her patience with me." Santana could feel tears run from her eyes. Finn moved closer to her and pulled her to him so that her head rested on her shoulder. He stroked her hair and just let her cry, he didn't say a word. He had wrapped an arm around her and she felt safe.

Santana felt like she could continue, "Brittany told me that until I was ready to be honest she didn't want to be with me. I told her about how I had told my parents but that wasn't enough for her. Until I am ready to walk the halls holding her hand she wants nothing to do with me. It sure didn't take her long to get back together with Artie."

Finn rubbed small circles with his thumb along her back and she sunk back against his touch, she felt so at ease. "I am sorry San, I can't imagine how painful it must be to feel like that. You always come off as so confident and self-assured. How did that talk go with your parents?"

Santana wiped her tears away and put her head back on his shoulder, "It went a lot better than I thought it would. My dad was a little confused at first but both him and my mom just told me that they love me no matter who I love, they just want me to be happy."

"That sounds like them." Finn said with a nod.

Santana pulled away to look at him, his face showed his concern for her. "Why did you hit Karofsky? I mean I haven't been that nice to you."

He looked her straight in the eye and didn't lose her focus, "After the pain he put Kurt through he was asking for it. When I saw that he had moved his self-hatred in your direction I snapped. I couldn't let him do that to you. I know that you never came out and told us about well coming out but I felt that if or when you were ready you would, he had no right to do it for you. So yeah I hit him. I couldn't think of another way of stopping him." Finn explained.

Santana had an urge to kiss him right then but resisted, she was confused as hell by what she was feeling and didn't want to confuse him as well but she did kiss his cheek. "Thank you Finn."

Finn looked flustered and blushed at her kiss and mumble "Anytime."

Santana got up from the couch and she instantly missed the feeling of being close to him but shook it off. "Come on let's see what we can make for dinner." She put her hand out for him to take, he grabbed it and she made quite the show of fake struggling to pull him off the couch. "Jesh Hudson maybe you should skip dinner, you way a ton."

Finn laughed, "What can I say I am a growing boy." He grabbed a candle and led the way into the kitchen. They found sandwich makings in the fridge and Finn showed her how to wrap the sandwiches in tin foil and put them in the fire to heat. They ate in comfortable silence. After dinner was finished they decided to play a game, they were going to study some more but with the way the snow was piling up they seriously doubted that there was going to be a school the next day. Finn came up with the game, they would take turns singing a few lyrics and the next person would have to sing the next lyrics in the song. Finn started:

"_I get up in the evening, and I ain't got nothing to say  
I come home in the morning, I go to bed feeling the same way  
I ain't nothing but tired, man I'm just tired and bored with myself  
Hey there baby, I could use just a little help"_

Santana smiled as he finished singing and picked up right where he left off,

"_You can't start a fire, you can't start a fire without a spark  
This gun's for hire even if we're just dancing in the dark."_

"I love Springsteen but the Tegan and Sara version is my favorite." Santana said as she finished singing the chorus.

Finn grabbed his phone from the coffee table and played with a minute before a very familiar song started playing. Finn held out his hand, "This is my favorite version too; I am probably the worst dancer in the world but wanna dance?"

Santana took his hand and he pulled her close, not too close but enough to feel him sway in time to the music, she rested her head on his chest and when the song ended she kept swaying. She almost reluctantly went back to the couch. "Not bad, I still have all of my toes." She kidded with a smile. It was her turn to pick a song, she thought a moment and decided that she needed to lighten the mood.

"_The roof the roof the roof is on fire  
We don't need no water let the motherfucker burn  
Burn motherfucker burn."_

Finn didn't miss a beat:

"_Hello my name is Jimmy Pop and I'm a dumb white guy  
I'm not old or new but middle school fifth grade like junior high."_

"You just wanted me to say that I was a dumb white guy didn't you?" Finn teased as he went to tickle her.

"You got me I wanted you to finally admit it but I swear if you tickle me I will go all snix on your ass." Santana threatened.

Finn backed up for a moment but then went right back to his tickle attack, "I will take my chances with snix, you don't scare me. Okay that is a lie but I think it will be worth it." He said as his fingers ran over her rib cage and Santana squirmed to get away. Finn was hovering above her on the couch and had managed to pin both of her hands above her head with one hand. His face was just above hers and that urge to kiss him was back and it took everything she had not to give in. She couldn't get away and she could feel the heat that radiated from him, she realized that she wanted to be this close to him, closer if possible but the voices in her head confused her. Wasn't she gay? Clearly Finn didn't have lady parts, she knew that first hand. She was just confusing feelings of friendship with something more that is what was happening, had to be. Finn didn't feel that way about her and she found that she needed his friendship. Any attraction she felt would need to be snuffed out.

"Do you surrender?" Finn asked with a smirk.

"Never." Santana snarled as she managed to roll them off the couch and they landed with a thud on the floor with Santana on top. It was her turn to smirk, "Do you surrender?" she asked sweetly.

Finn looked stunned and released her hands as he rubbed his head, "I surrender."

"I thought so. You don't mess with snix." Santana said as she pushed herself up by placing her hands on his chest which felt a lot more toned then she remembered.

"Trust me lesson learned." Finn said as he continued to lie on the floor. He looked at his watch. "It is getting late maybe we should think about sleeping arrangements." He sat up and looked at Santana for her answer.

Santana didn't have a good answer, part of her wanted to snuggle into him on the couch but the more sensible voice said to find him a blanket and pillow and make a bed on the couch as she went to her own bed, unfortunately or fortunately depending on which voice she like better, Finn made the decision for her.

"I think that it is too cold for you to sleep upstairs, we can make a bed on the couch for you and I can make one on the floor here." He said as he gestured to where he was sitting.

"That will work, I can sleep on the floor though, you are technically my guest after all, you can have the couch." Santana insisted.

"No San the couch is yours, besides I don't think I would fit very well on it, the floor is fine for me." Finn said as he got up. "Can you show me where you keep any spare blankets?"

Santana grabbed the flashlight that they had found in the kitchen when they were making their sandwiches and led him upstairs. She got the blankets from the hall closet and then went into her room to grab her pillows and her blankets. She piled them into Finn's waiting outstretched arms. She had to guide Finn back down the stairs since the blankets obstructed his view and Santana didn't mind in the least as she had her hands on his waist and she could feel his solid abs through his sweater. She felt her gasp at the feel of him but covered quickly by faking a cough. "Why don't you set up the beds and I will get something for you to sleep in." Santana suggested as she headed back upstairs. She went into her room first and found some sweatpants and an old t-shirt that so worn that you could see through it in places but it was so comfortable that Santana couldn't bear to get rid of it. She shed her clothes quickly and changed into her sleepwear even faster, the bedroom was really cold. After she was finished changing she walked into her parents' room and found a pair of her father's flannel jammie pants, they might be a little short on Finn but they would be better than his jeans. She also found a sweat shirt for him. By the time she made it back downstairs Finn had finished putting together their beds and was putting more wood on the fire. He must have heard the stairs creak because he turned to face her, she could see him smile and it looked like he was checking her out, she started to blush but quickly dismissed the thought, she looked like crap in her grungy clothes.

"Who would have thought that anyone could make a blood drive t-shirt sexy, but you do San." He quickly turned away from her, "Sorry that was super inappropriate."

Santana laughed at his embarrassment and sat down on her couch/bed. "It's fine Finn, you must have really hit your head hard when we fell off of the couch because I am pretty sure that no one can make this shirt look good let alone sexy." She tossed him the clothes that she found for him. "They might be a little small." Finn nodded his thanks and headed in the direction of the bathroom to change.

Santana situated herself under the blankets and tried to get comfortable, she had never noticed but the couch had some lumps in it and she was having a difficult time. A few minutes had passed when Finn came into the firelight and she could see that he was wearing her dad's pants, they were a couple of inches to short but her attention was drawn to his upper body. He was only wearing his wife-beater undershirt and she could see that he no longer had the doughboy chest that he had had a couple of years before. His arms were well muscled without having those gross bodybuilder veins popping out, and while the material of his shirt covered his torso she could tell that she hadn't imagined the abs that she felt earlier. "Your dad's shirt was way too tight." Finn said breaking her concentration and ended her leering.

He seemed oblivious to her near drooling and went to his bed on the floor. He was sitting facing her, the coffee table and candles separating them. "Lights out?" he asked as he smiled. Santana nodded and rolled over on her side so that he couldn't see her red face. In an instant the room darkened and there was only the glow of the fire, the Christmas tree cast a weird shadow but light reflected off of the ornaments that was pleasing to the eye. She heard Finn settle into his makeshift bed and sigh. "Goodnight San." She heard him say and it didn't take long for her to hear his soft even breathing signaling that he had fallen asleep. She wasn't so lucky, sleep would not come and the couch was getting more uncomfortable by the minute. She was about to give up on sleep when she heard Finn say in a sleep soaked voice, "The floor is pretty comfortable and I have plenty of room." He patted the blankets next to him, "I promise that I don't bite, well not much anyway." She could tell that he was smirking, he thought he was so clever throwing her own comment back at her. As much as she didn't want further tempt herself and add to her own confusion the couch was killing her; so she grabbed her pillow and joined Finn on the floor. He was right the floor wasn't bad and she found herself drifting off almost immediately.

"Goodnight Finnocence."

"Goodnight Satan."

_The next morning_

Even though when they had gone to sleep with a good foot and a half separating themselves, Santana found herself with her head resting on Finn's chest and her legs tangled in his. He was still peacefully sleeping and Santana found herself at war with herself, a part of her was screaming at her to untangle their limbs and pretend that it didn't happen while a growing part of her wanted to stay in the comfort of his arms. She felt his hand just under the hem of her shirt unconsciously rubbing small circles on the small of her back and it felt fantastic. His other hand rested on her upper thigh and every once in a while she felt him give her a small squeeze. As nice as it felt the other voice won and she was really starting to hate that voice. She gently shifted away from him and slipped out of the blankets. The fire had died down and she felt cold, she grabbed Finn's discarded sweater and put it on, it was way too big but it smelled like him and she without thought inhaled deeply. What was wrong with her? This needed to stop. These feelings were going to drive her crazy.

She walked to the front window and stared out at the quiet neighborhood, it was still snowing but it was coming down lightly now and the wind had died down to a gentle breeze. There looked to be three almost four feet of snow spread out in the yard and road. No snowplows had been through yet and she doubted that her street would a priority. The power hadn't come back on yet. She heard her phone ring and she rushed back to the living room to answer it before it woke Finn. He must be a sound sleeper since he didn't even stir. She saw that it was her mom and that it was later in the morning than she first thought.

"Morning Mama." She said cheerfully.

"You survived the night and dare I say it you sound happy." Her mother teased.

"We are fine and I didn't kill Finn if that is what you are wondering."

"Good I would hate to have to explain his untimely death to Carole, it would make book club very uncomfortable. So power has been restored here in town and the radio said that as soon as the roads are plowed then the utility workers will get power going again in the neighborhoods. Your father has to stay at the hospital but as soon as the roads are clear Carole is going home and so will I."

"Okay."

"In case you had already figured out school has been canceled for the day. It looks like you get a three day weekend."

Santana laughed quietly, "Yeah I had kind of guessed that. But if they hadn't I am just letting you know that I would have played hooky, I can't even see my car under all of this white stuff."

"Good to know that I raised such a good upstanding student."

"You are one to talk mom, you are at work, with working power and you are planning on coming home. I think that I get my work ethic from you." Santana teased. Her mom was a law partner in charge of the pro bono department. She was one of the hardest working people that Santana knew.

She heard her mother scoff, "I just want to get home before the snow starts up again. The pull out bed on my office couch is not that comfortable. I really don't want to spend another night on it."

"By the way I think we need a new couch ma, I tried sleeping on ours but it was killing me and ended up on the floor with Fi…" she stopped herself from finishing her comment but her mom wasn't about to let her off of the hook.

"Where did Finn sleep Santana?"

"Gots to go mom, my phone battery is almost dead. Bye!" she said as she ended the call before her mom could say another word.

Santana didn't have time to collect her thoughts since Finn had woken up and was walking towards her. He stretched and she could see his muscles flex under the thin shirt. She looked away and said "Good morning. Good news no Spanish test today, bad news no power yet. And I stole your sweater."

"Okay." Finn said as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. "It looks better on you anyway." He grabbed Santana's blanket from the couch and wrapped it around his shoulders. "I will get the fire going again." He padded barefoot to the fireplace and Santana couldn't help but think how cute he looked with his hair stuck up in all directions.

She headed to the kitchen to see what she could throw together for breakfast. There were a couple of bagels and she had Count Chocula cereal. She grabbed the bagels and poured two bowls of the cereal. It might not be gourmet but she knew that she couldn't screw up cereal. She found herself singing under her breath:

"_I want something that I want  
Something that I tell myself I need  
Something that I want  
And I need everything I see"_

She put everything on a tray and brought it into the living room. The fire was going again and Finn was standing in front of it warming his hands. "Breakfast is served." She announced as she set the tray down on the coffee table. She took her food and started to eat.

"My favorite! I love Count Chocula, it great because when you finish you get to drink…"

"The chocolate milk! I know right?" Santana finished for him. She took a spoonful of her cereal and smiled. "My mom called, power is on in town and as soon as the roads are cleared your mom will head home."

Finn just nodded as he ate his breakfast. They ate in silence, when they were finished Finn took the tray of dishes back into the kitchen and Santana went upstairs to change out of her pajamas. When she was in her room alone she took a deep breath and told herself that as soon as Finn left for home she would take some time to sort out her feelings but now wasn't the time. She headed back down the stairs in a red flannel shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. She handed Finn his sweater back. "I figured you might want this back."

"Thanks I would look a little strange walking home in your blanket. But I meant it when I said that it looked better on you." he said as he pulled the sweater on over his head. She saw that he had already changed back into his jeans. It dawned on her that he was getting ready to leave.

"Are you going home now?" she asked as he tied his shoes. "I thought we could study some more."

Finn straightened up and looked around the room for his jacket. "Honestly San if I haven't gotten the hang of these stupid conjugations by now a few hours more of studying are not going to help. Besides if my mom is on her way home I want to have the driveway shoveled first." Santana nodded silently, he was right.

"I guess I will see you Monday." She said trying to mask her disappointment.

"Well you aren't getting rid of me so quickly; I have to shovel your driveway first. It is the least I can do since you were such a good hostess." He said in a teasing tone.

Santana shook her head, "You don't have to do that."

Finn gave her his goofy half smile, "Sure I do, I want to. It won't take that long and I could use the exercise."

Santana rolled her eyes and smiled, "Fine but don't complain to me when you freeze out there." He just smiled and gave her all too brief hug before heading to the garage to find the snow shovel. True to his word it didn't take long for him to clear the snow away and put some de-icer salt on the pavement. He waved goodbye and started to trudge through the deep snow, he promised to text her when he got home.

About a half our later she got a text from him:

_I fell a couple of times but I made it home. Thanks for the slumber party, still bummed about the lack of pillow fighting, maybe next time _

Santana smiled and let go of the breath she didn't know that she was holding.

_December 20__th_

She had been avoiding Finn since they had their Spanish test, Mr. Schuester had let her know that Finn had gotten an A on the test and that had brought his grade up to a B+. He didn't need her anymore, she was done. No more afterschool visits, there was no early football practice this week so Kurt was driving him to school and taking him home. Christmas break was two days away and she wouldn't have any reason to see him until school started back up in January. She was sitting on her bed reading a book that Quinn had recommended to her when her mom knocked on her door and came in when Santana raised her eye brow.

"Haven't seen Finn for a few days." Her mom said as she joined Santana on the bed.

"He doesn't need a tutor anymore." Santana said trying to sound uninterested.

"I thought you were friends."

"I guess so." Santana said as she tried to avoid her mom's eyes.

"I thought that maybe you two were more than friends." Her mom prodded.

Santana dropped her book the floor. "Mom! I told you before I am gay, I like girls what is so hard for you to understand about that!?"

"I know that but I also could see how you looked at Finn and how he looked at you." she said as she took her daughter's hand. "It is okay you have feelings for him you know."

Santana shook her head violently, "No it isn't! I finally figured out who I am and this happens."

Marisol took her Santana into her arms and held her tight. "You are Santana Alyssa Lopez, you don't need labels and you can love whoever you want." She stroked Santana's hair, "Did I ever tell you about why your middle name is Alyssa?"

Santana nodded a little, "After your best friend, Aunt Alyssa."

"Yes, but I named you after her because I thought she was the bravest person I knew. I have known Alyssa since we were eight years old, she had a rough time growing up. Her parents were never home and could care less about where she was. She grew up a little wild, she looked for affection in all the wrong places, not unlike her god-daughter."

"You knew about that?" Santana asked weakly.

"I am your mother of course I knew. I didn't like it but as long as you were being safe I didn't want to make things worse by interfering . I was so happy that you grew out of that stage. But back to Alyssa, when we started college she decided to start dating women."

"Whoa! Hold up but she is married to Uncle Holden."

"I am getting to that, patience. So for the next few years she had a series of relationships with women and stopped seeing men all together, she identified as a lesbian and was happy. She told me that she had never felt close to any of the men that she had been with and it felt different with women. I didn't care I just wanted to her to be happy. So fast forward to your father and I's engagement party; Alyssa was my maid of honor and your dad introduced her to his best friend from college Holden. Both worked as illustrators for some major publishing houses in Chicago and knew of each other but didn't know each other. He didn't know that she was gay at first and when he heard that she was single he asked her out and her response was to grab a girl she knew and kiss her. Holden took the news pretty well and they became friends and started hanging out. Anyone could see that their friendship was becoming something more but Alyssa didn't want to admit it. Finally Holden couldn't keep his feelings to himself anymore and told her that he loved her. She pushed him away at first but then realized that she felt the same. She came to her senses and they have been together ever since."

Santana stayed silent and processed this, Alyssa and Holden were like the perfect couple in her eyes, and they complemented each other well. "Why would you say that she was the bravest person that you knew?"

"I asked her once why Holden? Why choose to be with him, a man, when she had only found happiness before with women? She told me that she didn't want to accept what she was taught, that men and women should be together, that it's the natural way. All she wanted was to meet that one person who just 'gets' her, she never had that before. Her parents didn't really have it and other than me and your dad she didn't see and man-woman relationships working. She decided that she didn't want to cut herself off from finding that person by limiting her options, that eliminating the possibility of finding that one person within her own gender, well that just seemed stupid to her. So she didn't. But then Holden came along. He wasn't even an option, he was a guy. She tried not to feel things for him and didn't want to admit that she could fall for him. It wasn't until she remembered why she opened the door to women in the first place: to not limit the likelihood of finding that one person who'd complement her so completely. She felt confident that she had been thorough when looking for her one and she got there on her own terms. There was no doubt in her mind that there was some place that she didn't look and that made all the difference to her. That is why I think that she is brave, she was willing to be open and sweetheart I see so much of her in you."

Santana sniffled and pulled away from her mom, "I am not Alyssa."

"I know that but Santana look inside yourself for a minute, I know that you love Brittany but something is holding you back from fully being with her. Ask yourself why did you want to be with her in the first place? What made her different from the boys?" her mom said gently.

"I felt safe with her; I thought that she would never hurt me. I never felt anything when I was with all of those boys but I felt good when I was with her." Santana answered.

"When you open yourself up to someone you are accepting that you could get hurt and that you might hurt them. What do you feel when you are with Finn?" her mom asked as she rubbed Santana's leg.

Santana didn't know how to answer, she felt a lot of different things, "Confused…I feel like I can be myself around him but I am nervous at the same time. He does make me feel safe and he acts like he cares. Part of me almost constantly wants to be near him but another part tells me to run."

"I think that is pretty normal in any relationship. Don't push him away; see if he feels the same. I think that he does. I just want you to be happy and I think that he does make you happy. This last month I have never seen you that content. Take a chance on him if that is what you want, just don't close the door on him just because he doesn't wear a skirt." Her mom said with a smile. She got up from the bed, "I am going to go wait for your dad, he should be here soon and he's bringing dinner. I will call you done when he gets here."

After her mom left Santana stared at her ceiling, her mom gave her a lot to think about. She thought about how easy it was to spend time with Finn, they shared a lot of laughs and they could just sit together without it getting uncomfortable. They could finish each other's sentences, he didn't get pissed off at her when she got snarky and held his own when it came to verbal sparring. When he smiled she couldn't help but to smile back even if it came with her rolling her eyes at him. She remembered how she felt waking up in his arms, she had never felt liked she belonged before but she did in that moment. She knew what she had to do.

_December 22__nd__ the last day of school_

Mr. Schue got her into this mess and he was going to get her out of it as well. Since the Troubletones had disbanded and rejoined the New Directions Mr. Schue had decided to have a song secret santa. With only a little bit of deviousness and threatening Santana had gotten Finn from Sugar. She had the perfect song for him. She was a little nervous but excited at the same time, she was ready to take a risk and she thought that he could be worth it.

She was sitting in her seat only half listening to Tina sing a song she didn't recognize to Rory, it was something irish. She kept stealing glances in Finn's direction; he was sitting next to Mike and Quinn. She had plotted with Quinn on how to do the song and was happy to know that Quinn was supportive of her and Finn. She hadn't even thought about how her best friend would feel about going after her ex-boyfriend. It turns out that Quinn was more than happy just to be friends with Finn. It was finally her turn to sing and she saw Quinn give her a little nod of encouragement. She took a deep breath before picking up her guitar that she had hidden by the door. Few people knew that she played but she saw Finn's face light up, she had promised a few weeks before that she would play for him.

She started to strum the opening chords and set her gaze on him,

_All I want to get is a little bit closer  
All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?  
Here comes the breath before we get a little bit closer  
Here comes the rush before we touch, come a little closer_

_The doors are open, the wind is really blowing_  
_The night sky is changing overhead_

_It's not just all physical_  
_I'm the type who will get oh so critical_  
_So let's make things physical_  
_I won't treat you like you're oh so typical_

_All you think of lately is getting underneath me_  
_All I'm dreaming lately is how to get you underneath me_  
_Here comes the heat before we meet a little bit closer_  
_Here comes the spark before the dark, come a little closer_

_The lights turned off and the sun if finally setting_  
_The night sky is changing overhead_

_It's not just all physical_  
_I'm the type who will get oh so critical_  
_So let's make things physical_  
_I won't treat you like you're oh so typical_

_I want you close, I want you_  
_I won't treat you like you're typical_

_Here come the dreams of you and me_  
_Here come the dreams_  
_Here come the dreams of you and me_  
_Here come the dreams_

_It's not just all physical_  
_I'm the type who will get oh so critical_  
_So let's make things physical_  
_I won't treat you like you're oh so typical_

_I want you close, I want you_  
_I won't treat you like you're typical_  
_I want you close, I want you_  
_I won't treat you like you're typical_

_All I want to get is a little bit closer_  
_All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?"_

Throughout the song she saw Finn look around him to see who she was singing to. His smile never faltered and she hoped that he understood that it was for him, he could be a little dense at times. Everyone clapped and Santana even got some whistles she saw that Finn had disappeared from his seat. She turned to look for him but found him beside her, he whispered in her ear, "Can you take your seat? It's my turn." Santana couldn't help the shiver that shuddered through her body but she found a seat.

Finn tapped Brad the pianist on the shoulder and took his place in front of the piano. He took some sheet music from his backpack and flexed his long fingers before starting to play a song that Finn had shared with her a few weeks before. She didn't know that he played piano.

"_If you only once would let me  
Only just one time  
Then be happy with the consequence  
With whatever's gonna happen tonight  
Don't think we're not serious  
When's it ever not  
The love we make is give and it's take  
I'm game to play along_

_All I can say I should say_  
_Can we take a ride?_  
_Get out of this place while we still have time_

_The best DJs are saving their slowest song for last_  
_When the dance is through it's me and you_  
_Come on, would it really be so bad_  
_The things we think may be the same_  
_But I won't fight for more_  
_It's just not me to wear it on my sleeve_  
_Count on that for sure_

_All I can say I should have said_  
_Can we take a ride?_  
_Get out of this place while we still have time_  
_You want to take a ride?_  
_Get out of this place while we still have time_  
_We still have time_

_Can't say I was never wrong_  
_But some blame rests on you_  
_Work and play they're never okay to mix_  
_The way we do_

_All I can say I should have said_  
_Can we take a ride?_  
_Get out of this place while we still have time_  
_You want to take a_ ride?  
_Get out of this place while we still have time_  
_We still have time"_

Finn stood and took a seat next to Santana but didn't look at her but instead held his hand out by his side. Santana didn't hesitate to grasp it and she felt him curl his fingers around hers. She could faintly her Rachel argue with Mercedes that Finn's song was to her and that he had finally come to his sense and wanted to get back together with her but Santana tuned her out she only heard Finn ask, "So can we take a ride?" Without a word Santana jumped out of her seat and pulled Finn along with her.

Santana wasn't sure how exactly they got from the school to her house, she must have drove but it was all a blur because it felt like no time at all had passed between grabbing Finn and pushing him against her front door as she tried to get her key to unlock the door. She was never so thankful for her mother's work Christmas party that evening. Her parents wouldn't be home until late and she had overheard from Kurt that Carole and Burt weren't expected back home until the next morning. "Santana can we please slow down, you have not said a word since glee." Finn begged as he took the keys from her and opened the door. Santana had other ideas, she jumped up and sure enough he caught her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him like she had wanted to for so long. He didn't hesitate kissing back and even took the next step with running his tongue across her lips which Santana immediately parted allowing him access. She darted her own tongue into his mouth and the feeling sends shivers down the length of her body. There was no way they were slowing this down, not when it felt this good.

Finn carried her into the living room after kick the door closed, he laid her down on the couch and looked both lovingly and lustfully in her eyes. "San we need to talk." He said pulling away before she could shut him up with her lips.

"Fine talk." She said pouting.

"Not fair with the sexy pout. I need to know that this is real. I really like you and I want this to be real but I won't be someone to keep your bed warm until Brittany decides that she wants you again." Finn said seriously.

Santana propped herself up on her elbows, "Finn I have done nothing but think about this for over a month, I fought with myself and every time I came to the same decision. I want to try with you, an honest to god real relationship. No games, no sneaking around, I am yours and you are mine. Is that real enough for you?" Santana said never feeling more vulnerable.

Finn smiled and gave her a sweet slow kiss, he didn't try to deepen it but let linger until they both needed to breathe again. "Sounds good, I think I am going to like having you as mine." He smirked. Santana answered him by pulling him back down into a very passionate kiss. Her hands reached for his jacket and pushed it off of his shoulders and once it was off she moved to his sweater. She had to break the kiss to get it over his head. "We don't have to do this San, I am in no rush. I just want to be with you." Finn said a little out of breath.

"Do you not want to?" she asked as she ran her fingers along his jaw.

"I…I do, I just don't want you to think that sex is all I want from you." Finn stuttered.

"I know that, for the record I want you for more than hot, toe curling, bed breaking sex too. But since we have the house to ourselves and I am already wet do you think that maybe we could go to my bedroom and I could give you your Christmas gift?" Santana asked in the most sultry voice. She watched Finn take a big gulp and nod. He picked her up in his arms and carried her bridal style up the stairs to her room. He laid her down on the bed and he started to kiss her neck when she pushed him away. "Not yet." She said as she got up, he looked confused and she smiled. "Get undressed I will be back in a minute." She grabbed a bag from the top of her dresser and disappeared into her attached bathroom. She heard Finn fall down and groan. "Are you okay out there?" she called out as she got ready.

"I am okay. I was a little too eager trying to take off my shoes. I must remember to untie them first." He laughed.

"Well don't hurt yourself, I have plans for you and taking you to the emergency room isn't one of them." she said as she shook her pony tail loose. She looked at herself in the mirror, she was wearing a red silk nighty and damn she looked hot! She would definitely fuck herself. She hoped Finn liked it. She took one last look in the mirror before opening the door, she took a deep breath and walked back into her room. She let out the breath when she saw Finn sitting on the edge of her bed, he was wearing only his charcoal grey boxer briefs and they were leaving little to her imagination.

She watched his reaction, his jaw dropped and his eyes darkened with lust as he stood and walked over to her. He took her in his arms and leaned down to kiss her sweetly. "You look…amazing doesn't even begin to cover how beautiful you look." He said sincerely.

"Beautiful?"

"You are always beautiful San."

"I usually hear sexy or fuckable but not beautiful." Santana said as she ran her hands over his chest, enjoying the moment.

"You are sexy, feisty, impossible, funny and I could probably think of some more adjectives to describe you but I am a little light headed right now, but believe Santana you are always beautiful." Finn said as he smiled.

"Thank you Finn, I think you are trying to make me cry." Santana said as she guided them back to her bed. She pushed him backwards and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. "So do you like your gift?" she said as she kissed his chest.

Finn groaned as she took his nipple into her mouth, "Yes, best gift ever."

"I thought you would." Santana teased as she ran her hand over his tented boxers. "It looks like you got me a gift too, I can't wait to open it." She reached for his length but Finn rolled them over.

Santana was surprised by him taking charge and secretly loved it. "Let me give a different gift first." He said in a gruff voice. He kissed down her neck until he reached her pulse point, he sucked on it a moment until he heard her moan his name before continuing down. He kissed the silk covering a breast down until it was exposed, he took it in his mouth and teased her nipple until she writhed under him. All the while his fingers lightly traced down her sides until they were at the hem of the nighty. Acting as if he had a lot more experience than he did he slid his hands under the nighty bringing it up over her hips. Santana wasn't lying before when she said that she was wet.

Finn kissed his way down her silk covered chest to right above where she wanted him most. His fingers ghosted over her glistening folds as he placed open mouth kisses along the inside of her thighs. She bucked her hips, "Please Finn I need you."

Santana didn't beg but she was now. The tension between her legs was too much and she needed some friction. Without a word Finn slipped I finger into her and slowly started to push into her. Santana moaned and that brought a smirk to Finn's face. "I need more." She said as she grabbed his hair. Finn got the message and added another finger and started to thrust a little faster, curling his digits a little with each thrust. He took her clit in his mouth and lightly sucked on it. Usually it took a lot more to get her off but Finn was hitting all the right spots and she came suddenly. Santana gripped his hair and pulled him closer to her and rode out her orgasm. Finn kept thrusting his fingers slowly until she came down from her high. "Why didn't you do that the first time we were together?" she asked as she tried to catch her breath.

Finn came up for air and propped himself up on an elbow and smirked. "That was my first time trying that. I did alright?"

Santana groaned as she grabbed Finn for a hard and fast kiss, "That was incredible, you did perfect. In fact we will be doing a lot of that. Where did you learn to do that?"

Finn blushed, "Would you believe that I have been reading a lot of fanfiction?"

"Fanfiction?"

"Yeah, you know where people can write stories about their favorite movies or tv shows. I have been reading a lot of Buffy the Vampire Slayer fiction, a lot of people like the pairing of Buffy and Faith. Almost all of the stories have a lot of sexy time parts."

"Wow who knew that you could actually learn anything useful from reading." Santana said seductively as she pushed Finn onto his back. "I think I want to open my other gift now." She kissed his neck as her hands went to the waistband of his boxer briefs.

Finn grabbed her hands before they could venture any further. "I need my wallet." He choked out. He leaned over the side of the bed and fished his wallet out of his jeans and found the small foil square that he was looking for. Santana took it from him and pushed him back down. He raised his hips to help her and she hooked her fingers under the waistband and in one smooth motion pulled them down and he kicked them off. It had been a while since Santana had been with any guy and she had forgotten that Finn was a lot larger than the average high schooler. She admired him for a moment before tearing open the condom wrapper, she smoothed at over his length and enjoyed the noises that he was making. She brought a leg up and over him to straddle him again and pulled off her nighty, she wanted skin on skin contact. Santana positioned herself over him and he brought her hand to his chest right over his heart. It was beating fast and she was touched by his action. She brought his hand to her heart, it two was beating fast. She leaned down to kiss him as she simultaneously lowered herself onto him. They both groaned and waited a moment to adjust before moving. Santana started to ride him, bringing herself almost off of him before pushing herself back down. Finn matched her thrusts, he placed a hand on her hip to help steady her as his hand on her heart moved to a breast, he massaged in time with his thrusts. Santana could feel that she was close as Finn moved his hand from her hip to between them and started to rub her clit. She loudly moaned his name as he kept murmuring her name as if it was the only word he knew. Suddenly Finn rolled them and the change in position deepened his angle of thrust and he was hitting her sweet spot. Santana gripped his shoulders to bring him closer and bite into his neck as she came once again, she felt Finn come undone seconds after her but he continued his thrusts until she stopped shaking.

Finn rolled them back over and he was panting hard. "Are you okay? You are shaking." He said concerned.

"I am better than okay Finnocence." Santana said as she rested her head on his chest. She was about to kiss him when she heard her phone ring, she was tempted to let it go straight to voice mail but she recognized it as her mom's ringtone. She grabbed it off the nightstand and held a finger to her Finn's lips to keep him quiet. "Hi mom."

"I was beginning to get worried Santana, this is the fourth time that I have called, is something wrong with your phone?" her mother asked in her best worried mom voice.

"I must not have heard it, sorry mom. What was so important?" Santana apologized. She had to swat Finn on his shoulder as he started to kiss around her breast. She really didn't want him to stop but she really didn't want to moan in her mom's ear.

"Santana did you hear me?"

"Huh?"

"I said did you not see the snow?" her mother scolded her.

"What snow?"

"The snow that has closed all of the roads, that snow. Your father and I are going to be stuck in town tonight. Is Finn with you? Carole called me and she hasn't been able to reach him. They don't think that they are going to make it home tomorrow."

Santana got off the bed and walked to her window, Finn following her, sure enough snow covered the roads and was coming down in thick cotton ball flakes. "Yeah Finn is here. He stopped by to give me a Christmas gift." Santana smirked as Finn wrapped his arms around her.

"Well keep him there."

"Okay mom whatever you want."

"Have Finn call his mom so that she knows that he is okay. We will see you when the roads get cleared. Goodnight sweetie."

"Goodnight mom say hi to dad for me." Santana said before she ended the call.

"So we get to have another slumber party." She said with a glint in her eye.

"Really?" Finn said arching his eyebrows causing them to dance a little.

"Yes really, I am under strict orders to not let you leave this house until morning."

"So will slumber party have pillow fights?" Finn said mischievously as he guided her back to the bed.

"Maybe but you need to call your mom first and then we will see." Santana said as she slipped away and found his phone. She tossed it to him and gave him a big smile.

Finn went into the bathroom to call his mom, and Santana lay down on her bed. She gripped her pillow and smelled Finn, she inhaled deeply. Thank god he quit using axe she thought. She looked up and saw Finn walking back to her. "Would you like another gift?" he asked as he hovered over her kissing along her jaw. Yes this was going to be a very merry Christmas.

A/N Songs used

Dancing in the Dark- Bruce Springsteen covered by Tegan and Sara

Fire Water Burn- Bloodhound Gang

Something That I Want- Grace Potter

Closer- Tegan and Sara

Work- Jimmy Eat World


End file.
